


【法扎/莫萨】一辆自行车

by keac_oo



Category: Mozart-L'opera Rock, 摇滚莫扎特 - Fandom, 法扎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keac_oo/pseuds/keac_oo
Summary: 【米扎flo萨】OOC预警！OOC预警！OOC预警！黑扎预警！骚话，艹哭，有自残行为





	【法扎/莫萨】一辆自行车

莫扎特就在他面前弹着钢琴，带着他那种货真价实的骄傲和嘲弄。但此时萨列里已无暇顾及那么多，他只能看见那双手，在黑白键上飞舞的手，流泻出的音符恬不知耻地勾引起他身体里的欲火，不，应该说在这种场合中发情的他才是恬不知耻的那个。  
他缓缓放松紧绷的腰，不动声色地，感到马裤包裹着的下体再次变得湿润。但这可不是在上次那个小剧院中，除了自己和莫扎特就只有一些歌唱的闲杂人等，这回是在自己家中，与众多社会名流一起。想到此，嫉妒与羞耻攥紧了他的心房，他又带着那种又爱又恨的矛盾眼神剜了莫扎特的背影一眼，明明他是可以拒绝他的邀请的，一般他都是会拒绝他的邀请的，今天怎么会……  
背对这他弹琴的莫扎特好似能听见他的这番心思一般，手下加快了速度，一阵轻快地音符袭来，无情地挑逗着他身体的每一处敏感点，那些地方好像被天使的羽毛刷过，但远远解决不了他的瘙痒，这副躯体在渴望更多的刺激。然后是一段柔和多情的缠绵，给予他情人的体贴与温存，缝补他的灵与肉，天使的旋律使他暂时忘却了脆弱的高傲与不堪一击的羞耻心。接着是一段激昂快进的强音，像是要撕裂他身体的野兽，咬着他的命根，安抚他的躁动，填补他的空虚，使他欢愉使他屈服。  
他要忘了自己姓甚名谁，忘了自己身在何方，他唯一能感知到的就是莫扎特赐予他的快感。  
最后一个音敲下时，像是宣告着他的判决，他认命般闭上双眼，任由巅峰的快感彻底冲刷身体，达到了高潮。  
一曲终了，满座高朋皆尽欢，鼓掌。  
唯有他，黑着脸离了场。不多心的人根本不会注意到原本就站在边角处的他的离开，而有心人也只将其当作是同行间的不合与嫉妒。

当他回来时，天已黑尽，宾客皆已离席，但不知道为何，莫扎特仍留在这里，坐在钢琴前，弹着他的小夜曲。  
那琴声好似恋人间低声倾诉情愫的抵死缠绵，好似猛虎细嗅蔷薇，温柔与美丽中包裹着危险而远大的野心雄心，又好似夜莺泣血，幽怨缭绕不绝。如此多变而丰富的音乐这世间只有他能拥有，但萨列里再也受不了这个，无论是他身为宫廷乐队长的自尊，还是敏感到泛滥的肉体。  
“别再弹了”他上前把手覆上莫扎特弹着钢琴的手，声音比平时要低沉许多，许是要掩饰什么。  
“大师”莫扎特立马抓上那只手，反客为主，“您就如此厌恶我的音乐吗？”  
莫扎特直勾勾地盯着他，含着一股莫名怨怼和委屈，盯得他头皮发毛，他只好移开目光，却不想他下一句话彻底击碎了他的骄傲。  
“听着我的音乐时，您为什么要颤抖，大师？”  
不，不是这样的，他紧紧地阖上双目。  
“有这么不堪入耳吗，我的大师？”  
不是的，那是因为……因为什么呢？他怎么可能把这个答案说出来呢？  
莫扎特那双有魔力的手正慢条斯理地剥下萨列里身上合体的套装，熟练地就像每天清晨伺候萨列里穿上这些衣服的是他一般。  
萨列里心有不甘，问：“为什么你要接受我的邀请。”  
这话从邀请人口中说出来也太奇怪了，但莫扎特能理解他的大师那近乎固执的自尊，认真地对着他的眼睛，一字一字地吐出：“您知道的，不是吗？”

“那么多人，那么多人听我的音乐，只有您能听懂……”莫扎特一边虔诚地亲吻着萨列里的蝴蝶骨，一边低喃着。  
“他们庸俗轻佻、趋炎附势，一群伪君子故作真诚，而您不同……您能理解……”  
“您是不同的，您是不同的……”  
愈来愈密集亲吻骤雨般落下，萨列里几乎无法思考，抬起右手小臂遮住双眼，不愿露出过多的欲望。而莫扎特的手还在他身上摸索，在开垦更多领土，也在标记更多烙印。忽然，他碰到了萨列里的左臂，那里凄凄惨惨尽是猩红的划痕。莫扎特脸色一变，有什么人能在堂堂宫廷乐队长留下这样的伤痕呢？细细想透的真相要灼伤他的热情，他咬咬牙，一改之前温柔的面孔，换了副獠牙。  
他掐着萨列里的下巴，逼他扭过头直视着他的阴翳的眼睛，那是危险的信号，他低吼着：“我的大师，您喜欢痛苦？”  
萨列里下意识想逃。  
“那就由我来给予您痛苦吧，彻底地！”

太多了……  
萨列里满脑子只剩下这个了。  
他嘴里含着莫扎特的手，那是他硬塞塞进来的，他知道萨列里舍不得咬那双手，于是他放肆地搅动他的口唇，像是要施加惩罚，恣意玩弄那根平时只会吐出恶薄话语的舌头，口涎从无法合拢的小嘴中流下，泛滥成灾。  
比他上面的嘴更湿的是他下面的嘴，那穴口浸在淫水中成了妖冶瑰丽的红，莫扎特不留一丝余地地狠狠撞击，不顾他的大师到底受不受得了这样的刺激，一心一意要鞭挞这具肉体。他要让他知道，到底谁是这肉体的主宰，他要让他痛苦，也要让他欢愉，让他痛苦即让他欢愉，这种甜蜜的痛苦，只有莫扎特能给予萨列里。  
萨列里早已失控，身体已经不会反抗，只会顺从地随着莫扎特的动作而颤抖，每一声呻吟和尖叫都被堵成暧昧的呜咽，他觉得此刻的自己和莫扎特手中的任何一小提琴或钢琴都没有区别，任由他操纵。  
萨列里的刘海早已被汗打湿，莫扎特伸手将其挽到他耳后，露出那双明晦不清的双眼，真是可惜，那其中还残留着一丝挣扎。  
这还不够，我会给您更多的，莫扎特心想。  
他将空闲的手伸向一旁的钢琴，萨列里猜到了他想做什么，立马伸手按住了那手。萨列里的手湿漉漉的，却带着一股糜烂的暖，透过肌肤之亲使他舒服地眯起了眼。只见伏在他身下的萨列里可怜兮兮地摇摇头，他突然玩性大起，他俯身在他耳边问：“您是不想，还是不敢？”  
萨列里只有摇头，眼神里的挣扎不见了，取而代之的是哀求，和一丝水汽。  
我的大师要哭了，莫扎特心满意足地想。  
但他嘴上仍是不肯放过他：“每次听我演奏时都会有感觉吧，嗯？刚才有没有？当着这么多人的面……”  
萨列里不肯回应他，也无法回应他。  
但莫扎特也没在意，这是场不求答案的刑讯逼供，他只求玩得尽兴，乐于折辱大师的自尊。他每问一句，身下就是狠狠地一撞，佯装等待答案时，还会抵着萨列里最深处的那点死死研磨，使身下人发出濒死般的痉挛和断断续续的喘息声。  
不一会儿，他再度摸上萨列里的脸颊时，发现他眼边已湿成一片，他的大师不声不响地哭了，那眼泪也像是挤出来似的，莫扎特撞一下，那眼泪就流个不停。莫扎特看着他身下无声求饶的幼兽，心情大好地俯身将泪痕一一舔舐而去。

萨列里晕过去前，最后一眼是莫扎特嘴边一丝残酷的笑意，以及耳边飘来一句：“这还没完，大师，您左手上有多少伤痕，我就艹您多少次。”


End file.
